The Next Successor
by Magma Maiden
Summary: "Mengapa kamu ingin menjadi penerus L? Kebenaran yang kamu kejar itu pahit dan beracun." oneshot. OC. Chara death. fits into canon.


**The Next Successor**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**The Next Successor © Doppelganger's Doll**

**Summary: "**Mengapa kamu ingin menjadi penerus L? Kebenaran yang kamu kejar itu pahit dan beracun."

**Warning: **OC. Character death. Fits into canon. Alur acak, non-linear. oneshot.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Supranatural. Sedikit Horror.

Normal—**present**

_Italics—_**past**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**i**

"Semalam Odo melihatnya, lho. Dan sekarang dia menempati peringkat pertama dalam tes mingguan!"

"Benarkah!"

"Ya, dia bilang dia melihatnya sewaktu mengambil buku yang tertinggal di ruang rekreasi!"

"Yang mana yang dilihat Odo?"

Senyum lebar di wajah gadis itu lenyap menjadi ekspresi serius saat ia menunduk dan berbisik, "tentu saja hantu ruang rekreasi! 'Rambut Merah'!"

.

.

**ii**

"_Matamu itu seperti mata seorang malaikat, sayangku…"_

"_Bukankah malaikat adalah sesuatu yang indah, ibu?"_

"_Ya, indah… dan mengerikan. Menakutkan."_

"_Menakutkan?"_

"_Seperti neraka."_

"_Apa di neraka ada malaikat, ibu?"_

"…_Ada."_

_._

_.  
><em>

**iii**

"…Dan jam malam berlaku mulai pukul sepuluh, kecuali di akhir minggu." Odo merentangkan tangan di hadapan si anak perempuan. "Yah, tapi bagi kami jam malam itu hanya lelucon." Ia menyeringai.

"Maksudmu…?"

Odo menyeret si anak baru ke lorong yang sepi, lalu berbisik, "menurutmu tempat ini berhantu, tidak?"

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**iv**

"_Sara."_

"_Hm?"_

"'_Sara' nama yang bagus."_

"_Ya," wanita berusia senja itu menatap cucunya yang tertidur. "Nama Jepang tidak cocok dengan matanya."_

**.**

**.**

**v**

Sudah dini hari ketika anak perempuan itu terbangun dari tidurnya di mejanya. Tes mingguan akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu beberapa jam saja dan dia belum selesai belajar. Dia memaksa dirinya bangun dan menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"_Henh… henh… henh…_"

Tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk memutar keran wastafel berhenti. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar mandi selain dirinya. Semua pintu bilik terbuka. Kosong.

Berpikir suara kekehan itu hanya imajinasinya, dia memutar keran untuk mencuci muka. Sewaktu air keran yang dingin membasuh kulitnya, hidungnya mencium bau yang tak wajar ditemui di kamar mandi. Manis.

Dan bau itu berasal dari air.

"_Apa aku segitu kurang tidurnya sampai berhalusinasi aneh begini?_" pikirnya. Bahkan indera-inderanya mulai kacau. Dia merasa agak gugup karena ini tes keduanya dan yang pertama hasilnya tidak begitu baik, membuatnya belajar ekstra keras untuk menaikkan peringkatnya—

"_Kyahahahahahaha….!_"

Suara tawa itu membuatnya menegakkan tubuh, awas terhadap sekelilingnya. Dia diam, membeku di tempatnya berdiri seolah menanti pemilik suara itu muncul. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Embusan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya, sarafnya yang tegang kembali rileks. Namun matanya menangkap gerakan yang terpantul di cermin…

Tangan kurus panjang menjulur keluar dari atas bilik, menggapai-gapai udara sebelum akhirnya mencengkeram pintu. Kulitnya menghitam dan mengelupas di beberapa tempat, seolah habis terbakar…

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk mendeskripsikanya lebih lanjut, anak perempuan itu menghambur keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari ke kamarnya. Dia meredam jeritannya dengan bantal. Keinginannya belajar sudah terpendam; dia membungkus diri dalam selimut dan segera tidur.

Baru pada pagi harinya, saat dia sarapan (tanpa membuang waktu untuk ke kamar mandi), dia menyadari bau manis apa yang keluar dari air keran semalam.

Selai stroberi.

**.**

**.**

**vi**

"_Ke mana perginya malaikat itu, ibu?"_

"_Dia pulang ke neraka-Nya, sayangku."_

**.**

**.**

**vii**

"Aaah… sial, ternyata anak baru itu hebat juga!"

"Langsung melesat ke peringkat dua, ya? Para senior bisa malu!"

Dua anak memisahkan diri dari kerumunan di hadapan papan pengumuman peringkat tes mingguan, membicarakan perubahan pada nama-nama peringkat atas.

"Menurutmu dia ketemu salah satu dari 'mereka'?"

"Entahlah… oi, Eloise!" dia berseru pada anak perempuan gemuk yang keluar dari dapur. "Tadi kau duduk di sebelah anak baru itu, kan, waktu sarapan?"

"Ooh ya! Ya!" Pipi Eloise yang tembam memerah, wajahnya bersemangat. "Dia ketemu 'Tangan Terbakar'!"

Kedua lawan bicaranya bertukar pandang ngeri. "Buset, langsung ketemu yang paling seram!" bisik salah satunya.

"Dia kelihatan pucat sewaktu bercerita dan sepertinya tidak akan ke kamar mandi dalam waktu dekat ini," Eloise melanjutkan, "dan dia sudah berniat melapor ke Mr. Ronald, yang untungnya sudah kucegah."

"Memanggil pengusir hantu pun sia-sia. Semuanya bilang tidak ada aktivitas supranatural di sini."

"Lagipula tak ada yang keberatan bertemu hantu," temannya menambahkan sambil menyeringai lebar, "kalau mereka bisa membuatmu selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi L berikutnya!"

**.**

**.**

**viii**

"Ronald melaporkan kalau rumor supranatural itu merebak lagi di panti. Tampaknya _exorcist _yang dulu dipanggil Ronald gagal mengusir mereka."

"Hantu itu tidak ada."

"Ada saksi-saksi. Semuanya anak yang berpotensi menjadi penerusmu."

"Kalau hantu itu tidak mengganggu mereka, biarkan saja."

"…Baiklah. Data para saksi beserta keterangan tentang wujud hantu itu sudah kukirimkan ke komputermu."

**.**

**.**

**ix**

Terserang flu memang tidak enak. Gadis kecil itu tidur seharian di kamarnya dan terbangun lewat tengah malam dalam keadaan lapar. Dia memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur, berhati-hati agar tidak menoleh saat melewati kamar mandi. Pertemuannya dengan Tangan Terbakar tiga tahun lalu masih membekas di ingatannya.

Setibanya di dapur, ia mendapati lampu ruangan menyala. Ada orang lain di sana, namun dia tak ingin kembali ke kamar. Perutnya harus diisi sesuatu yang hangat. Merapatkan diri ke tembok dan bernapas sepelan mungkin, dia mengintip ke dapur.

Seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan duduk memunggungi meja panjang, menatap kulkas. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke atas kursi, lutut menempel rapat ke dadanya. Pria itu mengenakan kaus putih dan celana jins biru.

Gadis itu mengamatinya, takjub. Pria itu jelas bukan anak panti—terlalu tua. Tetapi tidak ada pegawai panti yang duduk dengan posisi aneh begitu… apalagi sambil mengisap jempol!

Seolah membaca pikirannya, pria itu mendadak menoleh. Kulitnya pucat seperti lama tak terkena sinar matahari dan kantung matanya begitu tebal. Matanya lebar, hitam…

Saking kagetnya, gadis itu sampai lupa untuk sembunyi dan malah balas menatap pria itu, yang masih menggigiti jempolnya. Dia baru mengalihkan pandangannya begitu matanya mulai berair karena lupa berkedip.

_Odo pernah bercerita tentang 'mereka'… termasuk pria ini, yang anak-anak sebut sebagai 'Panda'…_

Si gadis kecil mengatur napasnya, lalu memberanikan diri masuk ke dapur. 'Panda' sudah tidak ada di tempatnya duduk. Namun sebagai gantinya, secangkir teh yang masih beruap dan sepiring cake stroberi terletak di atas meja, persis di tempat Panda duduk sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**x**

"Kau mau kue itu, tidak?"

Dia menoleh, mendapati pemuda jangkung berdiri di belakangnya. Profil pemuda itu baru terlihat jelas saat dia masuk ke dapur yang terang benderang: rambut merah, kaus bergaris hitam putih dan dia membawa konsol game tua.

"Kuenya."

Gadis itu beranjak ke meja dan mulai menghirup tehnya, namun matanya masih tertancap ke pemuda misterius itu.

"Lebih baik kalau kamu menghabiskan kuenya. Dulu itu favoritnya."

Menuruti sarannya, dia mulai makan. Kuenya benar-benar lezat. Si pemuda masih berdiri di tempatnya, jemarinya menghentak-hentak konsol game tua yang dibawanya, namun matanya masih menatap gadis itu. Setelah kuenya habis dan tehnya tandas, dia mencuci peralatan makannya dan beranjak keluar dapur.

"Hei," panggil pemuda itu. Gadis itu berhenti di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamu punya mata yang bagus."

**.**

**.**

**xi**

"_Inggris negeri yang indah, Sara-chan. Big Ben, Istana Buckingham… negeri para penyihir dan detektif…"_

_Mata sembab Sara terpancang ke gundukan tanah yang masih merah, mengabaikan celoteh pria yang berpura-pura ceria di sisinya._

"_Sara-chan akan punya teman baru di sana. Dan rumah baru. Guru-guru yang menyenangkan—"_

"_Apa Matsu pernah ke sana?" tanya Sara, nadanya tajam. "Nenek dan ibu tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal Inggris."_

_Matsuda terdiam._

**.**

**.**

**xii**

"Well, Eloise… dia pasti cerita kepadamu. Aku tahu itu."

"Tiiiidak! Aku sudah janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa!"

"Ayolaaah… akan kuberikan uang sakuku—"

"Aku tidak akan menukar temanku dengan selembar pound! Enyah kau!"

Eloise memelototi anak yang mencoba menyuapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan. Sejak hasil tes mingguan diumumkan pagi tadi, anak-anak terus menanyakan apakah temannya, si gadis Asia bermata biru, bertemu 'mereka' akhir-akhir ini. Eloise tahu dia bertemu Panda dan Rambut Merah pada malam sebelum tes dan sekarang dia menempati peringkat pertama dalam tes itu.

Jumlah anak yang pernah bertemu hantu-hantu itu bisa dihitung dengan jari dan biasanya tidak dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Mereka tidak muncul bersamaan, atau menampakkan diri ke anak yang sudah bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Yang membuat Eloise heran, cuma temannya itu yang pernah bertemu tiga dari empat hantu yang menghuni Wammy's House.

"Sayu…" Eloise menatap pintu kamar gadis Asia bermata biru itu. "Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?"

**.**

**.**

**xiii**

"_Nama baru, Mr. Ronald?"_

"_Ya. Tidak ada yang menggunakan nama aslinya di Wammy House. Kamu pun tidak boleh memberitahukan nama aslimu kepada siapapun."_

"…_Sayu."_

"_Maaf?"_

"_Nama baruku. Sayu."_

"_Oke," Mr. Ronald menuliskan nama itu di berkas yang dibawanya. "Boleh tahu mengapa kamu memilih nama itu?"_

"_Nama Jepang yang mirip dengan nama asliku…"_

"_Baiklah, selamat datang di Wammy's House, Sayu."_

…seperti nama ibuku, _tambahnya dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

**xiv**

"Aku belum habis membaca ini…"

"Sayu!" Eloise mengambil buku dari tangannya. "Ini buku ketiga tentang psikologi kriminal yang kaubaca hari ini!"

Sayu mengerjapkan mata birunya. "Lalu?"

"Ugh!" Eloise mulai menyingkirkan tumpukan buku yang menggunung di meja Sayu.

"Hei! Aku belum baca yang itu!"

"Ini hari Minggu!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Tidak ada yang belajar di hari Minggu pada bulan Juli!"

"Well, tentu saja ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku!"

Dada Eloise naik-turun cepat, wajahnya memerah. "Sayu," dia menurunkan volume suaranya. "Kau butuh istirahat."

"Nanti, setelah tes itu—"

"Tes itu diadakan bulan depan!"

"Ya, dan kita tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang mungkin akan diajukan L." Mata Sayu terpancang ke lantai. "Memangnya kau tidak tegang?"

"Aku?" sudut mulut Eloise tertarik ke atas. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan tes itu."

"Maksudmu—"

"BCC sudah siap menerimaku di kantor mereka. Reporter," tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Begitu aku cukup umur, aku akan segera keluar dari sini."

"Selamat, kalau begitu," kata Sayu datar. Dilemparnya 'Dasar-Dasar Psikologi Kriminal' ke tumpukan buku asal-asalan. "Aku… aku tak tahu. Kukira semuanya menantikan tes itu."

"Pada akhirnya hanya salah satu dari kita yang akan menggantikan L," sambung Eloise. "Tentu saja panti asuhan sudah menyiapkan pilihan karir bagi anak-anak yang tidak berminat menjadi detektif."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak berminat'? Kupikir semua anak… mengidolakannya."

"Mengidolakan, ya. Tapi itu bukan berarti kita semua ingin menjadi dirinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia. Kita hanya tahu aliasnya 'L' dan pekerjaannya detektif. Jujur saja, aku ragu dia benar-benar ada—kedengarannya seperti hantu."

_Seperti hantu._

**.**

**.**

**xv**

"Para hantu itu tidak pernah muncul lagi, entah sejak kapan."

"Saya tidak menyangka Roger berminat pada isu supranatural di panti asuhan."

"Data-data mereka—"

"Saya tahu. Saya telah membacanya sewaktu Roger mengirimkan data itu dulu."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Roger. Ini daftar nama anak-anak yang akan kita tes bulan depan. Kirim ke Ronald untuk dicek ulang."

Near segera memutuskan koneksi setelah mengirimkan daftar nama dan memeriksa data yang dimaksud Roger. Dirinya agak terkejut sewaktu mendapati data-data itu dikirim lima tahun yang lalu. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Kebenaran… meski terus ditutupi dan disembunyikan demi kebaikan, pada akhirnya kebenaran akan memuntahkan dirinya keluar.

"Sebentar lagi, ya…?" gumamnya tidak kepada siapa-siapa, mengingat dia sendirian di kantornya. Tetapi sebuah suara menjawab untuknya.

"Ya, Near, sebentar lagi."

Sudut mulut Near tertarik sedikit ke atas. "Senang mendengarmu lagi."

"Huh."

Near tahu suara itu juga senang mendengarnya membalas kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**xvi**

_Ruangan itu terkunci. Engsel dan kenop pintunya berkarat. Bau debu menguar dari celah di antara pintu dan lantai._

"_Nenek, di atas tangga itu ruangan apa?"_

"_Itu gudang, Sara-chan."_

"_Gudang?"_

"_Gudang," ulang neneknya dengan nada final. "Oh, jangan terlalu keras, Sara-chan. Lengan ini sudah tua."_

_Sara mengurangi sedikit tekanan untuk memijat neneknya. "Nenek seharusnya tidak memasak lagi, ibu juga sudah melarang nenek, kan?"_

_Neneknya tersenyum. "Masa nenek tidak boleh memasak untuk cucunya? Apalagi cucu nenek naik kelas dengan nilai tertinggi di angkatannya."_

"_Terima kasih, nek." Sara memeluk tubuh rapuh wanita tua itu._

**.**

**{**Wanita tua itu tidak pernah tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu, tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk menyampaikan kebenaran kepadanya. Dan saat kematian menyambutnya, Sachiko Yagami masih percaya bahwa putranya gugur dalam menegakkan Keadilan.

Ah, andai dia tahu.**}**

**.**

**.**

**xvii**

_Beberapa kali Sara menempelkan telinganya ke pintu 'gudang', seolah berharap mendengar seseorang bernapas di dalamnya, atau seekor kucing liar yang tersesat masuk. Ibunya beberapa kali menangkap basah dirinya._

"_Ibu, aku penasaran," begitu alasannya pada sang ibu._

"_Tak ada yang menarik di dalam," tangan ibunya mendorong Sara menjauhi tangga. "Bukankah kamu punya PR untuk dikerjakan, Sara?"_

_Sara tahu ibunya hanya mencari alasan agar dia tidak dekat-dekat ruangan di atas tangga lagi, karena Sara yakin ibunya tahu dia tidak akan meninggalkan meja belajar sebelum menyelesaikan semua tugasnya._

_Lagipula, semua tugas itu terlalu mudah._

_Terakhir kalinya Sara berencana mendekati 'gudang', dia menunggu sampai larut malam dan mengendap keluar, bergerak rapat ke tembok tanpa suara. Namun dia tak bisa maju lebih jauh dari bawah tangga._

_Seseorang berdiri puncak tangga, membelakanginya. Sara segera membatalkan rencananya dan bersiap kembali ke kamar ketika didengarnya suara ibunya dari puncak tangga._

"_Apakah Kebenaran itu begitu pahit, sampai kamu terus menolak memberitahuku, Mihael?"_

_Sara mengingatkan diri untuk menanyakan siapa 'Mihael' yang dimaksud ibunya sepulang dari sekolah keesokan harinya, namun bukan ibunya yang dia temui di rumah._

_Melainkan Touta Matsuda. Ditemani sekelompok polisi berwajah muram._

_Saat itu juga, Sara tahu dia tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya pada ibunya._

**.**

**{**Tidak ada yang memberitahu wanita itu tentang Kebenaran, namun untuk alasan yang berbeda. Dia tahu sedikit, kalau bukan sebagian, dari seluruh Kebenaran yang menyakitkan itu.

Sesosok malaikat dari dasar neraka telah berbaik hati memberinya petunjuk, dan membiarkan wanita itu menebak sisanya. Tetap saja, tebakan tidak akan mendekati Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Dan saat kematian menyongsongnya, Sayu Yagami berharap rohnya tidak akan pergi ke surga.

Ah, andai dia tidak tahu.**}**

**.**

**.**

**xviii**

Hantu-hantu itu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Sebagian besar anak yang pernah melihatnya sudah lulus—sudah punya pekerjaan, atau tidak berminat untuk menjadi L berikutnya.

Sisanya, yang sebagian kecil, adalah mereka yang diminta Ronald untuk mengikuti tes khusus dari L pada bulan Agustus. Tes terakhir untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L.

Sayu bahkan menyempatkan diri di sela-sela jadwal belajar musim panasnya yang ketat untuk menanyai anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya. Dan yang lebih muda lagi. Dan lagi.

Tidak satupun pernah melihat hantu-hantu itu. Mereka hanya pernah mendengar ceritanya dari senior-senior mereka, namun tak ada yang melihatnnya langsung.

Hal ini membuat Sayu cemas. Dia berkali-kali terbangun di tengah malam, seolah mengkhawatirkan para hantu itu—bukan, dia memang khawatir. Sampai-sampai dia merasa akan cukup lega jika bertemu dengan Tangan Terbakar sekali lagi, yang ditemuinya delapan tahun lalu, saat usianya baru delapan tahun.

"Mungkin mereka merasa junior kita benar-benar bego," kata Eloise saat Sayu menyampaikan kekhawatirannya. "Mereka cuma mau muncul di hadapan orang yang pantas… atau sebaliknya, mereka telah menemukan orang yang pantas itu…"

**.**

**.**

**xix**

"Siapa kamu?" Suara badai yang menggelegar di luar nyaris menenggelamkan pertanyaannya. "Kamu bukan orang panti asuhan."

Itu benar, tidak ada pegawai—orang itu jelas terlalu tua untuk diklasifikasikan sebagai anak-anak—yang mengenakan pakaian serba kulit berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sepatu bot di dalam ruangan. Dan jaket bertudung yang menyembunyikan profil wajahnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak kamu ketahui dengan baik, nona muda," suaranya agak bergaung, namun terdengar jelas di tengah amukan badai. "Meski sebenarnya tidak salah juga, sih."

Sayu terus menatap area di mana mata pria itu berada. Area itu tertutup bayangan. Sewaktu petir menyambar, mata biru Sayu menatap tajam ke mata si penyusup misterius itu—entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar, sebelum matanya terpaku ke bekas luka mengerikan di bagian kiri wajahnya, setengah tertutupi rambut pirangnya yang kusut.

"Ini," pria itu menyentuh sisi kiri wajahnya dengan tangan bersarung kulit. "Adalah harga dari sebuah Kebenaran."

Petir menyambar lagi. Pria itu tersenyum, namun matanya terlihat sedih.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak menahanmu lebih lama lagi," dia menegakkan diri. "Kuharap albino sialan itu ingat selisih waktu Inggris dan Kanada. Semoga berhasil dengan tesmu pagi ini."

Tanpa menanti respon Sayu, pria itu berjalan ke lorong di sebelah kanan, meninggalkan bau manis yang pahit.

Seperti cokelat.

Sayu terpaku di tempatnya selama semenit penuh, dan begitu sadar dia langsung menyusul pria itu.

Lorong di sebelah kanan buntu, berakhir di sebuah jendela besar. Badai masih mengamuk di luar, mengembunkan kaca jendela. Sayu tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu, sampai dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menemukan sesuatu dilukis di kaca jendela.

Huruf M.

**.**

**.**

**xx**

"Ini sudah satu setengah jam, Near."

Mengabaikan Roger, sang detektif terus memerhatikan monitor yang menampakkan dua belas remaja berusia enam belas sampai delapan belas tahun duduk di kursi yang diatur dalam posisi setengah lingkaran. Ketegangan dan kegelisahan terpancar jelas di wajah-wajah mereka dan sesekali seseorang akan bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya atau mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Puas melihat reaksi di masing-masing wajah, Near meraih mikrofon dan berbicara, "Saya L."

Hampir semua remaja menghela napas lega. Duduk diam di kursi tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap laptop yang tidak menyala selama satu setengah jam telah membawa mereka ke tingkat stres tertentu.

"Setelah ini, saya ingin semuanya keluar dari ruangan, kecuali anak laki-laki di ujung sebelah kiri kalian."

Anak yang ditunjuk Near menyeret kursinya lebih dekat ke laptop. Near melempar umpannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Saya baru tiba di Kanada."

Anak itu menggaruk gugup kepalanya.

"Terima kasih. Anda boleh pergi sekarang. Tolong panggilkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu tadi ke dalam."

Keterkejutan terpampang jelas di wajah anak itu, namun dia tidak membantah perintah Near. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis duduk menggantikan dirinya di kursi.

**.**

**.**

**xxi**

Mata gadis itu melebar terkejut, termakan umpan Near. Sang detektif dengan segera menghafalkan profil wajahnya: kulit yang agak kecokelatan akibat matahari, rambut hitam sebahu dan iris berwarna biru yang tertanam dalam anatomi mata khas Asia.

Mata yang dulu pernah bersumpah tidak akan kalah darinya.

Ketemu.

**.**

**.**

**xxii**

"Tes wawancara yang aneh."

"Setelah membuat kita menunggu selama satu setengah jam! Apa-apaan itu!"

"L hanya meminta maaf, lalu kita diusirnya keluar!"

"Aku heran kenapa dulu aku bisa mengidolakannya."

"Kalau wawancaranya seperti itu, bagaimana cara L memilih penerusnya?"

"Lewat transkrip nilai?"

"Oi, kalau cuma lewat nilai, sih, aku juga bisa!"

"Enak saja! Peringkatmu itu tidak stabil!"

"Kalau kestabilan peringkat itu penting, kurasa peluang Sayu akan cukup besar. Guru-guru bilang dia jarang keluar dari lima besar."

Anak-anak itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, sejenak menatap Sayu yang duduk di pojok ruangan rekreasi. Sebuah buku psikologi kriminal terbuka di pangkuannya, teracuhkan. Gadis itu sendiri terlihat sibuk memerhatikan daun-daun _maple _yang berguguran di luar, namun pikirannya pergi berkelana.

Pohon _maple. _Negeri _maple._

"_...Semoga saja albino sialan itu ingat selisih waktu Inggris dan Kanada."  
><em>

_"_L_," _mulut Sayu tertarik membentuk senyum mengejek. "Jadi begitu caramu, eh? Albino sialan..."_  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**xxiii**

"Sungguh cara yang tidak biasa untuk menyeleksi calon penerusmu, Near."

"Ah, Roger pura-pura tidak tahu," Near tidak menyembunyikan rasa geli dalam kata-katanya. "Tidak ada proses seleksi yang saya lakukan. Wawancara itu hanya kamuflase untuk mencari orang yang mereka pilih."

"Mereka? Sia—oh!"

"Seingat saya Roger yang berminat pada isu supranatural itu. Seharusnya Roger tidak terkejut mendengarnya."

"Well, aku tidak pernah menyangka… mereka muncul dengan tujuan tertentu. Dan aku ingat kamu mengatakan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada."

"Siapa yang bilang mereka hantu?"

**.**

**.**

**xxiv**

Sayu menghabiskan dua tahun berikutnya bekerja membantu L dari kamarnya di panti asuhan. Terkadang kepolisian lokal atau Scotland Yard meminta bantuannya memecahkan kasus. Dia sudah mengurangi frekuensi bepergian keluar panti asuhan, L—yang kedengaran paranoid—menyarankan hal itu.

Menjelang Agustus, L menginformasikan bahwa mereka akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Lokasi yang dipilihnya bukan lokasi yang umum digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan, kecuali oleh bandar narkoba yang sedang bertransaksi.

Tanggal 24 Agustus, Sayu mengepak beberapa barang pribadinya ke dalam koper. Dia tidak akan membawa banyak barang. Untunglah panti asuhan sepi karena Ronald membawa seisi panti berlibur ke pantai. Kalau tidak, Sayu akan tertahan oleh anak-anak yang memaksakan diri mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya.

Setelah beberapa langkah menuju pintu gerbang, Sayu berhenti. Gadis itu berbalik menatap bangunan Wammy's House, mengenang masa yang dihabiskannya di bawah atapnya. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Sebuah limosin berhenti di depan gerbang. Sayu segera menyeret kopernya keluar. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari kursi sopir dan membantunya mengangkat koper ke bagasi.

"Terima kasih…"

"Gevanni," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sayu."

"Silakan naik, L sudah menunggu Anda."

Limosin melaju di jalanan pedesaan, semakin lama deretan rumah semakin sedikit. Kebun-kebun buah memenuhi kedua sisi jalan. Setelah satu jam berkendara, limosin berbelok masuk ke dalam hutan pinus yang terawat rapi.

"Mr. Gevanni, mengapa L memilih bertemu di pemakaman?"

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunnya."

"Eh?"

"Menurutnya, cara terbaik untuk merayakan hari kelahiranmu adalah dengan mengingat bahwa kamu akan mati suatu hari nanti."

"Apa ada alasan khusus mengapa dia memilih pemakaman tertutup di tengah hutan terpencil seperti ini?"

"Hanya L seorang yang berhak menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Miss Sayu."

Limosin berhenti di mulut sebuah jalan setapak. Jalan itu berakhir di area terbuka yang teduh. Lima batu nisan persegi kelabu berdiri di tengah dedaunan yang gugur. Nuansa hijau-cokelat-kelabu yang mendominasi area terbuka itu dinodai oleh setitik warna putih di antara dua buah nisan.

Seorang pria albino, berpakaian serba putih. Duduk dengan satu lutut terangkat di atas daun-daun yang mati; sepatu tenis putih tergeletak sembarangan tak jauh darinya. Sebuah poci teh putih dengan dua cangkir yang senada diletakkan di atas nampan perak di hadapan pria itu.

Pria yang tampak seperti hantu.

**.**

**.**

**xxv**

Dua nisan pertama diletakkan berdekatan. _Alternative ( -2000)_, dan _B ( -2004)_.

Sebuah nisan terletak jauh dari empat yang lain. _Lost One (1979-2004)._ Gambar neraca diukirkan di bawah tahun kelahiran dan kematian.

Dan dua nisan terakhir adalah sepasang nisan di mana Near duduk di antaranya. _Mail Jeevas (1990-2010) _dan _Mihael Keehl (1989-2010)._

Sayu menyesap tehnya. Namun matanya masih terpaku pada nama di nisan terakhir.

"Saya selalu merasa tenang di sini," kata Near tiba-tiba. "Untuk sebuah alasan yang kekanak-kanakan."

Impresi pertama yang Near timbulkan memang 'kekanak-kanakan'. Dari caranya duduk, memilin rambut putihnya sampai mainan robot yang tidak lepas dari pelukannya sedikitpun. Sayu menduga—dari wajahnya—usianya sudah pertengahan tiga puluh.

"Alasan apa?"

"Seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan tidur sendiri saat petir menyambar langit, lalu dia menyusup ke kamar kakaknya."

Siapapun Mail Jeevas dan Mihael Keehl ini, mereka tentu menempati posisi tersendiri dalam hati Near.

"Mengapa kamu ingin menjadi penerus L, Sayu-san?"

Sayu menggenggam cangkir tehnya. "Untuk mengejar Kebenaran."

"Sepahit apapun?"

"Sepahit apapun."

"Ah, gula bisa memaniskan ramuan sepahit apapun."

"Tapi khasiatnya akan berkurang."

"Tergantung siapa yang meminumnya."

"Bukankah Kebenaran itu objektif?"

"Memang. Tapi efeknya subjektif."

Sayu sudah membuka mulut untuk berargumen lagi, namun dia tahu Near benar.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat Sayu-san mengejar Kebenaran?"

"Karena tidak ada yang memberiku Kebenaran yang utuh. Mereka memotongnya untuk diri mereka sendiri."

"Karena rakus, atau lapar?"

"Karena mereka menolak berbagi."

"Bagaimana kalau potongan yang mereka simpan itu beracun? Sayu-san bisa mati kalau makan kue yang beracun, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Near benar. Sayu tahu dia tak akan menang berargumen dalam topik Kebenaran melawan pria albino itu—yang mulai terdengar menyebalkan. Dengan segera dia mengubah topik.

"Apa Near mengenal 'malaikat dari dasar neraka'?"

Sudut-sudut mulut Near melengkung ke atas.

"Apa Sayu-san suka cokelat?"

"_Dark chocolate. 58 percent or higher._"

"Kalau dewa kematian suka makan apel, malaikat dari dasar neraka suka cokelat," tangan Near mengelus nisan di sisi kanannya.

"Malaikat itu bernama Mihael."

**.**

**.**

**xxvi**

Kebenaran itu tidak hanya pahit, tapi juga beracun.

Kalau data hasil retasannya itu berasal dari kantor polisi biasa, Sayu pasti tidak akan percaya. Apalagi begitu banyak hal supranatural yang menjadi kunci seluruh kejadian dalam kasus itu.

Awalnya, dalam dokumen kasus LABB, Sayu menganggap fenomena di mana sang pembunuh bisa mengetahui nama dan kapan seseorang meninggal hanya dari wajahnya itu tidak masuk akal. Namun dalam dokumen kasus berikutnya—yang dilindungi dengan begitu banyak sandi dan kode—fenomena itu menjadi masuk akal, meski penjelasannya… sulit diterima akal sehat.

Tetapi dirinya sendiri telah bersentuhan dengan hal-hal supranatural—Tangan Terbakar, Rambut Merah dan Panda. Dan M.

Sayu membiarkan racun dari Kebenaran itu merasukinya, memenuhi kepalanya saat dia tidak sedang memecahkan kasus dan terkadang bermimpi buruk tentang sebuah buku—kunci dari semua masalah itu.

Dia menabung gaji yang diterimanya dari Near—yang tampaknya pura-pura tidak peduli komputernya diretas gadis itu—kemudian membeli sebuah rumah tua di Jepang. Rumah yang dibangun tahun 1977 itu digosipkan berhantu. Seorang _single mother _yang tinggal di sana meninggal karena kecelakaan dan putrinya yang berusia delapan tahun hilang tak tentu rimbanya. Harganya turun drastis sampai tak lebih dari sembilan juta yen.

Dan begitu Sayu punya kesempatan pergi ke Jepang, dia menengok rumah yang dibelinya diam-diam itu. Rumah itu masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kecuali atapnya yang berlubang, tanaman liar yang memenuhi pekarangan dan plat nama di pagar yang berkarat—kanji namanya sudah tak terbaca dan menurut penjual rumah ini, seolah menolak dilepaskan. Tapi Sayu tak perlu plat nama untuk mengetahui keluarga siapa yang terakhir kali menghuni rumah ini. Didorongnya pagar dengan linggis yang dibawanya.

Beberapa kali rumah ini berpindah tangan, dan tidak seorangpun berhasil membuka pintu ruangan di atas tangga. Orang-orang melaporkan suara tawa maniak terdengar beberapa kali pada larut malam. Setiap kali rumah itu berencana dibongkar, hal-hal aneh akan terjadi pada pekerjanya. Akhirnya rumah itu dibiarkan terbengkalai.

"Hantu itu tidak ada," gumam Sayu pada dirinya sendiri. Meski dia dibesarkan dengan legenda Jepang yang cukup berhantu, Wammy's House tidak memasukkan pelajaran mistik dalam kurikulum para calon detektif.

Perabotan masih sama seperti pada hari di mana dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Posisi meja dan kursi, lemari, peralatan dapur… semuanya. Dengan cepat dia bergerak ke jendela-jendela, menarik lepas tirainya yang berlubang dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk.

Sayu mengeratkan genggaman pada linggisnya, menatap anak tangga paling bawah. Memantapkan diri, dia mendongak menatap puncak tangga.

"_Kebenaran itu mematikan. Menghantui. Meracuni. Adakalanya seseorang menyesal telah menemukan Kebenaran dan berharap tak pernah berniat mencarinya._"

Tapi Sayu, penerus L yang keras kepala, menolak untuk memercayai suatu hal yang belum dipastikannya sendiri. Saat ia membuka dokumen hasil retasannya, dia tahu dia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Dia tahu mengapa para polisi—mantan rekan kerja kakeknya (dan pamannya, yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi 'topik pembicaraan paling dihindari sepanjang masa')—selalu terlihat 'ceria' di dalam rumah Yagami. Dia tahu mengapa mereka membiarkan ibu dan neneknya menduga-duga monster seperti apa yang mengoyak keluarga itu.

Di sisi lain, tanpa monster itu, Sayu penerus L—bukan, Sara Yagami tidak akan pernah dilahirkan. Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu ayahnya dan mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak keren seperti Matsuda. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya merinding.

Dia jadi bingung, haruskah dia berterimakasih pada monster itu? Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan ini sampai Sayu tidak menyadari anak-anak tangga telah habis dilalui.

Ditatapnya pintu, ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Dengan cepat dia mengayunkan linggis menghantam engsel pintu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**{foreword}**

"_Apakah kalian tahu buku yang dibawa Aizawa dari NPA itu asli? Atau malah palsu?"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**{appendix}**

Laci itu jelas mencurigakan. Bagian luar dan dalamnya tidak sama, kedalamannya berbeda. Ada sebuah lubang kecil di dasar laci.

Mengantisipasi hal ini, Sayu mengeluarkan sebuah sedotan plastik berukuran kecil dan memasukkannya ke lubang itu. Dengan sedikit tenaga, dasar laci terangkat. Menampakkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Sampulnya polos.

Sayu cepat-cepat mengambil buku itu dan mengembalikan laci ke posisi semula.

Tidak ada tulisan apapun di sampul buku, baik di depan maupun belakang. Namun di halaman pertamanya terdapat beberapa baris kalimat. Dengan napas memburu, Sayu membacanya dengan suara lirih.

"'_The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'_"

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**{index}**

"Hei, nona muda. Punya apel?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: Reviews, Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!**


End file.
